Elaran
Category:Alliance Category:Gnome Category:Warlock Basic Stats Name: Elaran Gearmagus Nicknames: Ela, Elly, Elascicle, various curse words Race: Gnome Class: Warlock Title: Purifier (ret.), Lady of Fire (ret.), former Archmage, former Elementalist Professions: Herbalism, Alchemy Guild: The 11th Hour Age: 82 (approx. 30 human-relative) Sex: Female Hair Color: White Eye Color: Brown Skin Tone: Normal Height: 3'5" Weight: 40 lbs. Physical Appearance Garments Working Elaran is often found in low-end warlock gear. She always carries a staff by preference, and usually wears a swashbuckler's shirt under her robes. Relaxing When not in combat, Elaran can be found wearing a variety of robes or dresses. She has a tendency toward hats on special occasions (especially her Admiral's Hat), and sometimes trades her staff for a mageblade. Other When not in active combat, Elaran always wears what she calls her "Containment Gloves" (shown in above picture). The gloves were originally used in combat, but were modified by Aelannor with runes designed to heavily restrict her ability to channel mana. This was necessary after Elaran's first mana overload. History Prologue Project management. Analysis. Design. These were Elaran's world as an engineer in Gnomeregan. During this time, she met a bright, and silly Gnome named Jakt Gearmagus. After several years of working together, they both decided that it would be fun to try the human custom of marriage. Thus, Elaran Gearmagus became Elaran Sprocketeia. Together, she and Jakt did their best to stay in Gnomeregan during the initial Trogg assault. They assisted heavily with keeping the Trogg hordes at bay, but eventually were pushed back further into the city itself. The radiation plan was conceived and approved, despite heavy controversy among the city's residents. Although some fled Gnomeregan at this time, Elaran and Jakt stayed, believing that the plan would allow them to exterminate the Trogg threat. When they realized that Thermaplugg had released the radiation earlier than planned, Elaran and Jakt quickly moved to evacuate the city. As they left, Jakt turned back. He wanted to return to the city and help evacuate more of their fellow Gnomes. Elaran argued that there was little hope of saving more people, and that he should come with her instead. He refused, and their argument became bitter. After a short time, she told him that she would meet him in nearby Kharanos, and left. Rebirth Like many of the Gnomeregan refugees, Elaran struggled to find ways to make a living after the city fell. She held several short jobs, and even turned to begging in Ironforge for a time. However, she was able to persuade the owner of Kharanos' Thunderbrew Distillery to allow her to work as a barmaid. Over the next three years, she slowly learned the trade, and waited for Jakt to find her. After three years of waiting, she began to lose hope that he'd made it out. Stemming from a desire to both get out in the world, and to get away from Dun Morogh, she began to look for ways that she could make some money and travel. She happened upon El'arion Telperion while he was passing through Dun Morogh one night, and he set her mind alight with news of the Legion's advance in the world, and his passion for destroying them. She sought a way to follow El'arion in his quest, and eventually turned to the craft that had given her family part of it's name: magic. She went to Ironforge to seek training in arcana, and was subsequently told to return to Kharanos: "You'll never be a mage...you don't have the power for it." Despondent as she was, she kept looking...and eventually found a Gnome in Coldridge Valley who consented to train her. For two years, she struggled to conjure even the slightest bit of magic. One night, in a fit of anger, she advanced on one of the troggs that had infested the valley floor. She'd intented to simply deck it...but sparks flew as she struck, and an instant later, the trogg was fully engulfed in flame. In the Beginning, There was Fire Shortly after, she sought out El'arion. He agreed to allow her to follow him in his quest to annihilate the Legion. For three years, she wandered with El'arion, his brother Adantigus, the dwarven paladin Arzamas, and the elven warrior Fthlorlith. Together, they journeyed all over Azeroth, finding many dangers and hidden treasures. Along the way, the group joined with The Eleventh Hour, and she gained the title Lady of Fire, for her research in the uses of pyromancy. Psychological Profile Alignment: Chaotic Good. What Ela defines as morally correct is usually dependent on the situation: aside from a profound belief in the sanctity of individual will, she does not hold to a strict moral code. Personality: ( will fill in more shortly )